


His Queen

by cats62505



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, F/M, Hades and Persephone, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love, Pomegranetes, Sebastian Michaelis x Reader - Freeform, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats62505/pseuds/cats62505
Summary: Every winter you would return.After months of living in darkness, you came.You were his light.His Queen.Your sight was something to treasure.Ethereal.Every step you took lit the dark room with light, chasing away the darkness.The occupants of the Underworld watched as their Queen returned.You were home.You sat upon his lap on his throne, while he told you of the tales of mortals he had met.
Kudos: 17





	His Queen

_He was darkness, you were light._

_He was death, you were life._

_You possessed the radiance of the Sun, bathing the world with the divinity of Spring. He was gloomy and old , the ruler of Hell._

He still remembers.When he stole you from the face of Earth.Venom spewed from your lips and rage burned in your eyes, he was afraid to take you then, too.Cowering away slightly.You were truly a formidable woman, fit to rule alongside the ruler of the Underworld.

You were everything he wasn't.When you walked on the moss covered ground in the realm of the mortals, new life sprouted, flowers bloomed, and trees grew.He was a old king who sat on an throne shadowed in darkness while souls of mortals whispered in his ear.

_You were life, he was death._

He had quickly learnt you were both formidable and gentle.

He had walked into the lush gardens and the sight made his heart hammer.Bodies of mortals littered the ground,those who had dared to disrespect you while blood stained the white petals.Your lips and hands were as red as the color of pomegranates.Then you laughed, and pulled the rain from the clouds, washing the red away, bringing new life.

Your mother was distraught on Earth.Pleading, he took you there, but not before offering you a pomegranate.6 deep red, ripe seeds.You had looked into his eyes while pressing them to your lips.And then it was done.

Every winter you would return.After months of living in darkness, you came.You were his light.His Queen.

Your sight was something to treasure.Ethereal.

Every step you took lit the dark room with light.The occupants of the Underworld watched as their Queen returned to their King.You were home.You sat upon his lap on his throne, while he told you of the tales of mortals he had met.

And now, in the beautiful Elysium- Underworld's heaven, you roamed the lush fields, beautiful flowers adorning your hair, your cheeks and lips as red as a pomegranate.He watched from afar, he brought darkness no- he couldn't join.He brought gloom and malaise.He watched silently while you picked flowers from the ground, while the birds chirped and the Earth bloomed.And suddenly, you came and grabbed his hand, wanting to show him a flower you had found.Truly, you were formidable and gentle.Fit to be his Queen.


End file.
